


The Journey to Righteousness

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: “Never look down on anybody unless you're helping them up.” This is the motto of the DiNozzo family.  What happens when the morals and values that Tony has instilled in his children come full circle?We can also call this the Miles and Molly story... that you've readers were asking for!





	1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: This story and all stories are the property of Rebekah Zellers posting as Bekahz. They are not to be copied or distributed without permission. 

 

Gianna loved her new home and family. Tony had treated her like his daughter from the first time he carried her weakened body into his home. However, she had lived on the other side of the coin, knowing what it was to not be loved, to wonder where your next meal was going to come from and worrying what was your future.

 

What people didn’t know at first was not only did Gianna’s parents abandon her at the hospital when she got sick, well they pretty much stopped loving her years before that, if they ever had even started. She didn’t know what it was to really be loved until Tony stepped into that hospital room. Siblings were something she always dreamed of and that dream came true that magical day too. 

 

“Grandpa?” Gianna sighed. “Can I tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad or really, really sad?”

 

“I promise,” Gibbs sat on the porch swing with the little girl. Of all his grandchildren, this one was the deep thinking, loving and generous one. He had to sit her down one day and talk to her about the difference between being generous and being used by people. It wasn’t a lesson that came easy for the little girl because despite her life, she wanted to believe that people were good. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“When I was really sick,” Gianna snuggled closely to Gibbs’ side. “I was ready to die, but not because I was tired of being sick.”

 

“I don’t understand, sunshine.” Gibbs raised his granddaughters chin so he could meet her eyes. “Can you explain?”

 

“For as long as I could remember, I wanted a family. I wanted a sister and a brother, a daddy and a grandpa. When I got them, my life was perfect and if God wanted me then it was okay because all my wishes had come true.” The young lady snuggled closer. “My life was good; I guess you can say it was what people call complete.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Gibbs whispered, trying hard to fight the tears. “I love having you in my family and I really love our special times like this.”

 

“Do you love me enough to let me get a parrot?” Gianna giggled.

 

“You know you aren’t allowed birds because of your immune system, silly girl. How about the next time we go see your hematologist, we ask what would be okay?” Gibbs wanted to give this little girl the world, but unfortunately the world would hurt her.

 

That evening was magical, Gibbs and Giana talked, giggled, watched for shooting stars. The little girl making wish after wish but not for herself for all those she loved. As far as she was concerned, she had everything.

 

School came easy for Gianna. She loved to learn and she was warm and friendly. Her friends loved her and she loved them. The one thing about Gianna was she didn’t care what walk of life you came from, if you were poor, or rich. She was friends with anyone that was genuine. 

 

“Hi,” Gianna walked up to a girl that sat in the back of her class. She was filthy, smelled like she hadn’t had a bath in many weeks but that didn’t stop the child from wanting to be her friend. “I’m Gianna. What’s your name?”

 

“Molly,” the little girl smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

The rumbling of the little girl’s stomach told Gianna that she was hungry. Walking to the coat closet, Gianna took out her lunch box. Without a word, a sandwich, apple and grapes were placed in front of Molly. Taking half the sandwich and the apple, Molly made her way across the room to a boy that by appearances could be her brother. Handing over half the food, Molly took the boy to the corner where they hid to eat.

 

“Mrs. Willis?” Gianna walked up to her teacher’s desk. “Could I call my dad?”

 

“Are you sick, sweetie?” Mrs. Willis loved Gianna and was constantly worried about her immune system.

 

“No, ma’am. I need his help; it’s kind of personal.” Gianna whispered. Never a child to cause an issue, Mrs. Willis handed the little girl, her cell phone and listened as the child went under her desk to make the phone call.

 

“Daddy?” Gianna’s voice trembled. “I need your help. Remember when you told me we never look down on people? We just extend a hand to help them up when they are having bad times. Well, I gave someone my lunch because they are having bad times. I need more food for them, daddy. Do you think maybe Aunt Abby could figure out why they don’t have food?”

 

If a heart could burst with pride, Tony and Gibbs would have been in trouble. Tony had placed the phone on speaker while he fed Shelby giving Gibbs the full conversation. “Grandpa is already working on sandwiches; I will get some other stuff together. We’ll be by in a bit. I’m very proud of you, baby girl.”

 

“Thanks daddy,” Gianna’s eyes started to tear. “We never leave anyone behind, remember?”

 

“I do,” Tony smiled. “Let me finish your sister’s breakfast and we’ll be by. May I speak with Mrs. Willis, please?”

 

“Daddy wants to talk to you,” Gianna handed over the phone. “Thank you for letting me use your phone.”

 

“Mr. DiNozzo?” Mrs. Willis wiped tears from her eyes. Taking the phone to the hallway, the teacher filled Tony in on as much as she could about Molly and her brother Miles. By the time they were done, Tony had offered to come talk to the class about being an adoptive father.

 

It was about an hour before Tony, Gibbs and Shelby made their way to Gianna’s school. They had stopped at the local bakery and grabbed muffins for everyone after checking with Mrs. Willis that it was okay. 

 

Gibbs passed out the muffins, Tony poured milk for each child in Gianna’s class before taking his position on the floor up front. Shelby was delighted to see Gianna, she had walked over and climbed up to sit next to her. Never one to resist her sister, Gianna scooted over to share her seat while Gibbs gave Shelby her own muffin and cup with lid and straw of milk.

 

“So,” Tony sighed. “Are those muffins good?” Smiling when everyone groaned with pleasure. “You’ll have to tell Gianna we need to feed you more often!” Snickering, Tony watched as Gibbs took his place on the chair beside where he was parked on the floor.

 

“How many of you know what it means to be adopted?” Tony questioned, pleased when everyone’s hand shot up. “Well, Gianna is adopted.”

 

“Whoa!” The whole class sat in shock. 

 

“Shelby, Thaddeus and Gabriel are too. You see, I have been so blessed to be given these children to raise. I never thought I wanted kids, but when I first met Thaddeus, or Tad as we call him, my heart just fell in love. Tad’s mom died and his father did too. Gabe’s mom died, but his father was in prison for something he did that was really bad. Shelby was abandoned when she was tiny. Gianna was sick and going to die when I met her. I fell in love with her, all of us did. We just knew we had to have her in our family so we adopted her.”

 

“You adopted a sick kid?” Steven, the class bully questioned. “Why?”

 

“Why not?” Tony shrugged. “You don’t have to do what you think others want you to do in life; you have to figure out what is right and do that. Your heart and lead you on that. I don’t regret one minute of my life with my children.”

 

“Do you think you will adopt anymore?” Molly questioned from the back of the class.

 

“Well,” Tony’s heart constricted and he knew Gibbs’ did too when he felt the older man place his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeeze. “I think that if we are meant to add more people to our family then that’s just what we will do. We have lots of room in our hearts to love and do what is right.”

 

“Daddy?” Gianna giggled. “Tell them about my brothers, they are total goofballs!”

 

“Why don’t you come tell them?” Tony smiled as Gianna helped Shelby off the seat and handed her the glass with her drink. 

 

Climbing into her dad’s lap, Gianna snuggled close and began to tell the class just how silly her brothers were. They children laughed until they cried at some of the things the boys have done. “I’m serious! They have a friend that is a duck. His name is Chuck. When they go outside to play, they just whistle a special tune and the duck comes quacking along.”

 

“You are welcome to come check it out,” Gibbs smiled as the children’s faces lit up. “Maybe your class picnic could be at our house, Mrs. Willis?”

 

Molly and Miles yearned for the life that Gianna had found. They both looked at each other while Tony was talking, communicating with glances. 

 

“Okay,” Gianna sighed. “Here’s the deal, if you are all coming to my house, then you have to be nice. If you bully anyone or are mean to them you have to pay a $5 fine, you have to pay $1 for every bad word you use. My brothers will collect! They have radar for this stuff. If you don’t pay up, you should know my grandpa was a Marine sniper. He and my dad are federal agents; they can shoot you or arrest you. My grandpa can make you wet your pants with just a look so be good.”

 

“I will send permission slips home; we will set up a day. I think this will be a lot of fun.” Mrs. Willis smiled as she watched Tony and Gibbs look over the class. Mile and Molly stood apart; their clothes filthy and their hair unkempt.

 

Both Tony and Gibbs found were upset with the school system. These children showed obvious signs of neglect, yet they had not been subjected to an investigation by children’s services. Determined to find some answers, the two men set off on a journey of discovery. 

 

“Let’s drop Shelby off with Sarah,” Gibbs sighed. “She’ll keep an eye on her plus she will know where we are in case something happens.” SecNav was more than happy to watch the little girl; she absolutely loved each of the children. With Shelby safe and sound, SecNav briefed on their intentions the two men headed towards the address that Abby had given them.

 

The house was older, run down and barely livable. Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs eased out of the car trying to come up with a plan before they got to the door. As soon as the door opened, the stench overwhelmed them leaving both men struggling not to gag. “Sorry to bother you, but I have been looking for land and that piece up the road is beautiful. I was wondering if you knew who owned it.” 

 

“Nope,” the man shook his head. “Sorry, but I don’t.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony nodded as he helped Gibbs off the step as a ruse to keep the object of the attention off guard. Walking towards the car, Tony could feel eyes on him. The main goal was to get off the property so they didn’t engage anyone in any type of conflict that would result in injuries.

 

“What’d you find?” SecNav questioned when Tony walked up on her porch to pick up Shelby. “She’s such a sweetie; we have had so much fun. I miss this age; it’s been so long since Megan was this little. I’m sorry, I am being nostalgic. What did you find?”

 

“The house is falling down. It really doesn’t look safe to be living in. The stench that rolled out of the door when they opened it almost knocked us over.” Tony sighed. “We’re going to have to get someone involved, but I am not sure it won’t lead to the children being harmed.”

 

“Maybe the school could start by questioning the children at the school?” Secnav hugged Shelby before handing her over to her dad. “They would be in a neutral, safe place.”

 

Tony worked with the school counselor trying to get any help available for Miles and Molly’s family. He worried day and night about what would happen to the children. What if the parents didn’t understand that he had their best interest at heart or that he didn’t look down on them that he just wanted to help make it better?

 

More than a week had passed and Tony still wasn’t sure what to make of the actions the school was taking. Meetings with the school psychologist, counselor, principal and superintendent proved to be unsatisfactory. “Gibbs,” Tony growled over breakfast ten days after the visit to Gianna’s school. “What am I supposed to do? Just keep packing a large enough lunch to feed three people and ignore everything else they need?”

 

“Gear up,” Gibbs growled. “Let’s go to the grocery store. We’ll get necessities and put them on the step. Maybe we can warm up to them.”

 

“Or get shot in the process of helping,” Tony rubbed his forehead. “Let’s check out the house first. There was a car at the side, let’s see if it is still there before we drop things off. If it is, maybe we sneak things to the children when they get off the bus.”

 

Tony and Gibbs shopped while Shelby was in preschool. They purchased soap, fruits, cereal bars, granola bars and a variety of other foods that would be okay if they sat outside for a couple hours. The car was not at the home when the men dropped the food and goods off on the doorstep. Bumping the door in the process, Gibbs was surprised when it popped open. Seeing a fridge, Gibbs went to open it while Tony scanned for people.

 

“It works,” Gibbs pointed. “Let’s go get milk, juice and other things. If we hurry, we might be able to get them in the fridge before anyone gets home. Stock the cupboards and keep the children out of the line of fire.”

 

“I’ll go,” Tony hurried towards the door. “You keep alert; anyone comes back you hide by the side of the house I will come get you.”

 

Gibbs made his way room by room through the house, it wasn’t well furnished but it had enough to be adequate in meeting the needs of the family. The beds were covered only with a worn blanket and the mattresses were filthy. There were only three outfits in the children’s room for each child. Gibbs took a look at the sizes thinking of possibly purchasing other clothing for the kids.

 

The water in the bathroom heated up but it was rusty. A quick call to Tony and he was adding bottled water to the list. Rusty water would suffice for bathing but not for drinking. They had to get these children and their parents out of here but how do you do that without stepping all over someone’s pride.

 

The cupboards and fridge were stocked with food and drink. The children wouldn’t go hungry tonight or even for a few days if things went as they hoped. How long could Tony and Gibbs keep this up? Would they get caught being good Samaritans? Those were risks they were willing to take for the two children that had captured Gianna’s heart and their own.

 

“Gunnypa?” Gabe hugged the older man as soon as he walked into the house after school. “I missed you! I was thinking about you at recess today. We should have a man day real soon.”

 

“We should!” Gibbs sat down at the kitchen table with his grandson as the little boy ate his snack. “What should we do?”

 

“Umm..” Gabe looked to the door where his brother was coming in. “What should we do for man day?”

 

“Go someplace we can burp and fart without having to put money in the rude jar.” Tad laughed as he put down his backpack. “What if we go to Grandpa Jack’s place and have some man time with him?”

 

“Yeah! Sarah and Delilah can stay here and we can go to Grandpa Jack’s house with Abby tales.” Gabe agreed.

 

“But Abby is a girl,” Gibbs was confused.

 

“Yeah but she’s the best at burping contests! She doesn’t throw up!”

 

“Where is my dad?” Gianna ran into the house. “I need to talk to him about something.”

 

“He’s in his office making some calls; he’s looking into who owns the house that Miles and Molly live in. If it’s someone willing to sell, we might be able to get them some help after all.”

 

“Good plan,” Gianna sat down at the table her body relaxing in pure relief. “Grandpa, I need help with something else. I want Molly and Miles to be happy at our picnic. I was trying to figure out how to help them get a bath and new clothes without making anyone upset.”

 

“Do you not want to be their friend like they are?” Gibbs was worried his granddaughter’s outlook was becoming jaded.

 

“It’s not that,” Gianna stopped to think.

 

“She doesn’t want them to have to worry about getting made fun of.” Tad explained. “She wants them to have a good time without the kids picking on them.”

 

“Thank you!” Gianna hugged her brother. “That’s exactly what I was feeling.”

 

“Tomorrow, we will go shopping after school. Do you think you could trace their feet?” Gibbs paused then decided against it. “Never mind, I have another plan. I will have Mrs. Willis measure so nobody gets suspicious. I am betting she can come up with a project on it.”

 

“What’s poverty?” Gabe asked as he munched on his apples.

 

“Poverty is when someone doesn’t have the ability to support themselves. They have no job or income and they have nobody they can turn to that is able to help them out.” Gibbs watched as the children processed the information.

 

“So if someone loses their job and can’t find another one, that is poverty?” Tad questioned.

 

“Not exactly,” Gibbs wanted to do this right. “It’s if they lose their job, can’t find another one and used all their money up and had no more.”

 

“Molly says her mom worked at the grocery store but it closed down. Her dad was an operator at the power station but they now do everything by computers so he lost that job. He doesn’t know computers so he can’t find another job.” Gianna watched her family’s face as she explained. “They are having really rough times right now.”

 

“Never look down on people unless you are helping them up,” Gabe mumbled. “That’s what daddy says.”

 

“It’s good advice,” Tad called out as he got the juice from the fridge. “We have to figure out the best way to pull them up. Giving them jobs would be the best thing so they can earn their own way. Maybe they could go to Flea and Tic school to be very special agents like my dad.”

 

“It’s Feet and tic, doofus!” Gabe corrected his brother. “Sometimes, you are so dense.”

 

“There is only room for one very special agent,” Gianna giggled. “That title will always be dad’s. Abby said so.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in years, Miles and Molly didn’t mind going home. Yes, they had to go to that rundown house that was barely livable but there was no threat.

 

“Is it wrong to be glad they left us?” Miles questioned as he opened the front door. 

 

“No,” Molly sighed. “It’s not wrong; we just have to figure out who we can trust. There is no way we can live here by ourselves. We need food, money, water, electricity and that is just the start of it.”

 

“What about Gianna’s dad?” Miles sat down on the chair in the kitchen. “He might help us.” 

 

Watching as his sister started to see if their parents left them any food at all, Miles was shocked when she opened the cupboards to find them full. “Mother and father didn’t do this,” Molly pointed at the name brand peanut butter. “They didn’t buy peanut butter and they certainly wouldn’t buy the fancy stuff.”

 

“We have angels!” Miles ran to the fridge, his eyes dancing with delight at finally having water that he could drink. “There is milk and juice in here too. We have food, Molly.”

 

“We need to be careful with it,” Molly said softly as she looked for two clean cups and some plates. “The angel got us dish soap and cleaning stuff too; we can make everything look nice.”

 

“Brought us tooth brush and toothpaste and some bath stuff! We don’t have to be dirty tomorrow. Oh there is stuff to wash our clothes with too.” Miles pointed to the soap. “We could take it back to the pond and use that water and take our bath in the pond too.”

 

“Go get our clothes,” Molly ordered. “I will make us dinner when we are done eating we can go wash up.”

 

Molly made ham and cheese sandwiches while Miles gathered the clothing. “Wish we had better water in the house. The pond is going to be cold and gross.”

 

“We can wash our clothes there,” Molly sighed. “If we let the water run in the bathtub for a while it might be okay. We eat, then wash our clothes. We need to do homework and get a bath. We should figure out what we are going to wear to Gianna’s party.”

 

Feeling like they had a new lease on life, Miles and Molly set out for the pond with their clothes. They would figure out how to dry them so they would be clean tomorrow. It was getting dark by the time they made their way back to the house. 

 

“We’ve never been in the house by ourselves at night before,” Mile started to creep inside, he was scared but as the man of the house, he had to try hard not show it. They worked together to hang up their clothes from a rope they found and hung in the living room area. 

 

“We could start a fire in the fireplace,” Miles whispered very unsure about how to even begin.

 

“Better not,” Molly shook her head. “We don’t know what’s going to happen if we try.” 

 

The next day at school, Miles and Molly were clean from hair to toe. While their clothing was still old and tattered it did not smell. Today, the could hold their heads high and just be kids. Mrs. Willis watched her two pupils, uncertain what had changed in their lives. Maybe it was finally the intervention of social services; these children could live a life that included what most take for granted such as baths, food and clean clothing.

 

“Hi,” Molly walked up to Gianna at lunch time. “I brought you some grapes, you shared so much food with us that I wanted to share with you while we have some.” Unaware that the children felt they had been visited by an angel, Gianna graciously accepted the food.

 

“Are you excited about the picnic?” Gianna questioned. “There is going to be lots of good food and fun. My daddy says that I can have some friends stay the night. Do you want to stay? Miles can too!”

 

“That would be fun!” Molly squealed. “Our birthday is that day; it would be nice to do something fun.”

 

“Birthdays are amazing!” Gianna giggled. Her smile brightened even more when she realized that she could use that as an occasion to give Miles and Molly presents. She would make sure she told her grandpa as soon as he picked her up. This would be perfect.

 

The children had a blast with their art project which served as part of Gibbs fact finding mission. With tracings of the children’s feet in his pocket, Jethro set off with his precious granddaughter to buy clothes and shoes. “Grandpa! It’s their birthday! We can make these birthday presents!”

 

“That is a great idea!” Jethro gave his little princess a high five. “We will have to make sure to get cupcakes. This is going to be a great day!”

 

Gianna and Jethro picked out beautiful outfits for the party, pajamas for the sleepover, shoes and an outfit for the next day. Wrapping them up, they made sure the packages were covered in ribbons and bows to make them even more exciting. 

 

Miles and Molly came home with Gianna after school. As soon as they walked in the door, Gibbs and Tony were ready with presents, cake and punch. The boys were so happy to have a reason to celebrate that they had talked their dad into taking them shopping for presents too.

 

“Wow,” Molly held up her new dress and shoes. “These are so great! Thank you so much!” Miles managed to fist bump every person in the room when got his new outfit complete with new sneakers. Books, coloring supplies, pencils, pens, notebooks and new book bags were added to the pile of gifts. 

 

“Will you make my hair look pretty?” Molly questioned as she touched her new dress.

 

“Yes!” Gianna giggled. “Come with me, we are going to do a total makeover! You are going to look so gorgeous, my darling. Come on Aunt Delilah! I will need an expert!”

 

Molly took a shower, shampooed and conditioned her hair just like Gianna instructed her to. They worked at combing it out, blowing it dry and curling it complete with some hair glitter. They painted her fingernails and applied a little bit of lip gloss to give her the whole experience.

 

“You look gorgeous!” Delilah praised. “Look at yourself in the mirror! What do you think?”

 

“That isn’t me,” Molly giggled. “I look like a princess!”

 

“Could I have a bath like my sister got?” Miles questioned after seeing his sister. 

 

“You can!” Tony took the boy into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He showed him the special body wash that he used, his shampoo and conditioner. He had young man squeaky clean and smelling wonderful. Adorned in his new clothes, Miles felt like he was a prince waiting for his princess to arrive.

 

“Thank you so much, Mr. DiNozzo.” Miles hugged Tony tight. “Nobody’s ever been this nice to us before.”

 

“You are welcome! Did the boys introduce you to their dog?” Taking Miles by the hand, Tony walked the boy into the boy’s bedroom. “This is Nemo. He is named after the movie because Tad said he found him and rescued him.”

 

“Mr. DiNozzo?” Miles turned towards Tony. “What’s a movie?”

 

“A movie,” Tony bit back his sadness. “It’s a long story told on the TV like a story book but with movement and talking. This is Finding Nemo.” Tony placed the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. “Now see how the characters are alive on there? They will talk to tell the story.”

 

“Whoa!” Miles stood stunned. “Molly! Come look at a movie.” Molly walked into the room, her stance matching her brother’s as she was mesmerized by the television. “We don’t even have a television.”

 

“You can watch movies anytime you want to come over and hang out.” Tony promised. “In fact, we will have movie parties so you can watch lots with us. We love to have friends over for pizza, movie and snacks.”

 

“We’re friends now?” Molly looked to the DiNozzo family smiling when she found them all nodding. 

 

A week had passed, Tony and Gibbs took more food to the home and managed to sneak it inside once again undetected. “They cleaned up in here,” Tony looked around. “That a clothes line?”

 

“Looks to be,” Gibbs grunted as he walked around the house, something was bothering him but he could figure it out. Day morphed into evening and at dinner Gibbs finally realized what he was missing. “There were no shoes, coats or clothes belonging to adults.”

 

“What?” Tony looked up at Gibbs.

 

“At the house, there was nothing to say that an adult lives there.” Gibbs look to his young man before grabbing his keys. “I’m going to drive past, see if the car is back. You help with homework.” Gibbs was gone the better part of an hour before he came back to the house. “Tony?” Gibbs walked into the house after going to investigate. “I drove past the house; the car isn’t back. There are lights on downstairs, I think I saw the kids out in the back yard by the pond.”

 

“Do you think they are alone?” SecNav questioned as she came from the kitchen where she had been hiding helping Gianna with her science homework. Emotions still played a large part in Gianna’s day to day recovery. While Gibbs and Tony did wonderfully with the little girl, Secretary Porter was the one that could get her to dry her tears and concentrate on what needed done.

 

“It’s possible,” Gibbs sighed. “Let’s call D’Arcy, see if she can start a file. She’s supervisor now; that should mean something.” Gibbs made the phone call, D’Arcy agreed that it was definitely something that needed looked into. “D’Arcy’s sending LEOs out, she is getting a case worker dispatched too.”

 

“I’m going,” Tony mumbled. “You stay with the kids; I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” SecNav grabbed her jacket. “You may need me to throw my title around.”

 

Grabbing his gun, Tony made his way towards the front door. “I love you guys. You listen to grandpa and I’ll be home in a bit.” Kissing his kids one by one, Tony took a deep breath and headed out the door. Tonight was going to an emotional journey that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

 

“You okay?” SecNav questioned softly. “You look pale.”

 

“The school did nothing about this,” Tony growled. “We went to the local PD, they said since we only have the fact that we saw them dirty in the class room one time, that doesn’t constitute abuse or neglect and that children cannot be used as witnesses because of their age.”

 

“Calm down,” SecNav whispered. “We’re going to get them taken care of, Tony. You are a good father; you have tried everything in your power to help them. This isn’t something you could have prevented. You followed all the protocol; dotted the I’s and crossed the T’s nobody wanted to listen.”

 

Tony pulled down the dirt road, the smell of smoke was thick in the air. “Hold on, Sarah.” Tony pushed the gas pedal to the floor, praying that it wasn’t the children’s home on fire.

 

“Oh God!” Secretary Porter gasped as she grabbed her phone calling for fire, police and an ambulance. 

 

Tony jumped from the vehicle and ran from the home, flashes of a flame filled Baltimore apartment building. Jason’s face filled his memory as he searched for any sign of life. Running up the stair, Tony grabbed Miles from the bed. Wrapping him in a blanket, Tony hurried down the stairs. Time was not his friend as the flames were moving closer to the stairs. 

 

Placing Miles on the ground, Tony called Secretary Porter over. “He’s breathing. Make sure they get oxygen on him as soon as they get here. I’m going after his sister, don’t try to follow me.”

 

Time was blur, Tony entered the house again racing up the stairs feeling the heat from the flames closing in. “Molly?” Tony yelled. “Where are you baby?” The bedroom where he had just left her was empty. Rushing room to room upstairs, Tony was in a panic.

 

“Help!” Molly screamed. “I’m in the bathroom. Help!”

 

Gibbs pulled up with Tad, Gabe and Gianna. Having dropped Shelby off with Ducky, he had headed to the home thinking that he was taking Gianna and the boys to provide comfort for her friends. 

 

“Where’s Tony?” Gibbs shouted in a fear stricken panic at Secretary Porter, his blood running cold when she pointed to the house that was now totally engulfed in flames. “Oh God!”

 

“Daddy!” Gianna screamed in terror realizing that her father was inside the burning house. “Daddy!” Taking off running towards the house, Gianna was stopped by Secretary Porter as she pulled the little girl close to her.

 

“Baby,” SecNav whispered. “You can’t go help. The firemen are here; they are going to start spraying water to see if they can get your daddy out. They have men suiting up.” Pulling Gianna tight, she started to walk her towards her brothers. “We need to take care of your grandpa and brothers.”

 

“My dad,” Tad’s breath hitched in sobs. “Please God, save my dad. I don’t want another angel; I want my dad.” The little boy was inconsolable and nobody could blame him as they watched the front of the house for any signs that Tony was going to make it out.

 

Gabe stood straight, as if he were at attention, his little hands folded soon his head bowed. Tears streamed down his face as he prayed. “I love him so much.” Gabe whispered softly.

 

The sound of glass breaking filled the air as they watched two bodies jump from the second story of the house. Tony’s body was wrapped totally around Molly; he was prepared to cushions this child’s fall.

 

“Get paramedics over here,” Gibbs screamed as he ran to his boy. “Stay down, Tony. Stay still, you’ve got to stop moving.”

 

“Is she breathing?” Tony gasped around a cough. “Tell me she’s breathing. Damn it, Gibbs. Answer me.”

 

“She’s breathing, Tony. The paramedics got her.” Turning towards one of the EMTs, Gibbs motioned for the oxygen. “Nice easy breaths, we’re going to get you to a hospital. Are you in pain?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony groaned. “Everything hurts.” Tony groaned in pain. “My kids,” Tony started crying. “Are my kids okay?”

 

“Your kids are fine,” Gibbs reassured as SecNav brought the young ones to their daddy’s side. “They are here, Tony. Can you see them?”

 

“Daddy?” Gianna laid down on the ground by Tony’s head her lips touching his ear. “I love you so much, daddy. Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me.” Tad and Gabe joined Gianna on the other side, their faces pressed against Tony’s head. 

 

“Daddy?” Tad sobbed. “I don’t want an angel, I want you.”

 

“We need in here, sir. Can you get these children out of here?” The EMT started working to stabilize Tony. Getting him loaded on the stretcher, Gibbs and SecNav stood with the children securely by their side. It was Gianna’s voice echoing through the air that broke Gibbs.

 

“I want my daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!” The little girl screamed as the ambulance doors shut and the rig pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

TISSUE WARNING TISSUE WARNING TISSUE WARNING!!!!

 

“Gibbs!” Brad met the older man in the hallway. “I need papers signed; we need to put him in a medically induced coma. He inhaled a lot of smoke.”

 

“Is he awake?” Gibbs took the paperwork and started to look at it relieved when Palmer ran up to him. “Look this over for me, talk to Brad. I need to see Tony.”

 

“This way,” Nurse Emma escorted Gibbs to his surrogate son.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs stumbled over his words with tears streaming down his face. “They explain what they want to do?” Seeing Tony nod, Gibbs leaned in so his mouth was to Tony’s ear. “You need to know this; I love you and I am so damn proud of you.”

 

“I love you,” Tony whispered. “I need Rachel and my kids.”

 

Gibbs nodded and hurried into the hallway. Ushering Rachel into the room, he stood back and listened to the two talk.

 

“I want you,” Tony started coughing hard. Once it subsided, he started again. “Get Confalone and Taft for Gibbs; don’t leave him alone.”

 

“I promise,” Rachel swiped at the tears. “You fight because I am not ready to lose my best friend. Kate cannot have you yet. I love you too much to let you go.”

 

“My kids,” Tony gasped. “Help take care of my kids. Make sure they have love and tell them.”

 

“Tell them what?” Rachel sniffled. “What do I tell them?”

 

“Daddy will come home,” Tony sobbed. “I need to see them, please and Gibbs. Rachel, I love you too.”

 

“Daddy!” All three kids ran into the room. “Grandpa explained they are going to make you sleep so you can get better.” Gianna stepped up as the spokesperson for the group. “I love you, daddy. I didn’t go to heaven because I wanted to be your little girl; don’t leave me.”

 

“I love you, baby.” Tony kissed Gianna’s face as Rachel helped her up to leave over the bed. 

 

“Yous my best fwiend,” Tad sobbed. “Don’t go to heaven, daddy. I don’t want no angel daddy, I want my daddy.”

 

“I love you, Tadpole.” Tony struggled not to sob as his son kissed his eyelids just like he did for his boy every single night.

 

“I love you.” Tad turned and put his arms out for Secretary Porter to hold him. 

 

“Daddy?” Gabe leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “You come back soon so we can have a man day. I miss you so much. I love you with all my heart.”

 

“I love you with all of mine.” Tony whispered, his breathing becoming more shallow.

 

“Gibbs,” Brad walked into the room. “It’s time.”

 

“Wait!” Tad screamed. “Give him my Tee-nozzo so he’s not scared.”

 

“We’re not done yet,” Gibbs said softly in Tony’s ear. “We have lots of things left to do. Left to see, kids to turn into good people. You fight, Anthony. You fight hard. I love you.”

 

Tony’s eyes closed as the sedation took effect. Refusing to move, Gibbs held his friend’s hand as Brad intubated him. “You will not die, DiNozzo. I refuse to believe this is the end of your story.”

 

Tony’s vitals stabilized as soon as Brad intubated him. “We’re going to take it hour by hour,” Brad promised. “He’s my friend, Gibbs. There is nothing I won’t do for him; I’m going to make some calls. We’ll get the best of the best here.”

 

“I’m going to take Gabe and Gianna,” Rachel pointed to the office. “See if we can get a couple respite suites so that everyone can get some rest.”

 

“I need to call D’Arcy,” Gibbs pointed to the doors. Turning to SecNav, he made sure that Tad was still with her. “You okay with him for a few minutes?”

 

“Yes,” Secretary Porter nodded. “For as long as he needs me, I’m here.” Moving to stand, she sat back down when the little boy let out a painful moan. “We’re not leaving, sweetie. I just was going to move over there so we can get you a drink of water.”

 

“No,” Tad shook his head, his eyes were glued on the door to his dad’s room. “Got to watch my daddy’s six.”

 

“We’re not moving,” Secretary Porter whispered as she started to gently rock the little boy. If he wanted to sit in the chairs where he could see his father’s ICU room, they would sit there. Eventually, they knew security would run them off; it was only because of Brad they had managed all they had tonight.

 

“Madame Secretary?” Dr. Pitt stooped in front of her chair. “Would you like me to hold him for a while? If you need to freshen up or get some coffee.”

 

“Tad?” Sarah kissed the side of the little boy’s head. “Can Dr. Pitt hold you while I go get us something to drink?” The little boy squirmed and soon it dawned on the seasoned mother that he was ignoring his own pressing needs. “Baby boy? What if we have Jimmy watch your daddy’s six while we go potty and get something to drink?”

 

“Can I look in the window first?” Tad pointed to the ICU cubicle and looked at Brad. “I have to make sure Tee-Nozzo is on the job.”

 

“You can,” Brad nodded. “Before you do, I want you to know there is a tube in your dad’s mouth that is helping me get all that smoke out of his lungs. Don’t be afraid; it’s okay.” 

 

Sarah held Tad up to the window, she was so thankful that Brad had tucked the tattered bear in the crook of Tony’s arm. Seeing that Tee-Nozzo was on the job, Tad agreed to go potty, but that was all he wanted to come right back.’

 

“What are we going to do about that?” Brad questioned Jimmy out of earshot. “He’s going to make himself sick if he doesn’t get any rest.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jimmy sighed. “Gibbs is going to have to make him rest. Can I go in there? I want to sit with him; I don’t want him to think he is alone.”

 

“Go ahead,” Brad nodded. 

 

“Brad,” Palmer paused at the door. “Could you look in on the children? He risked his life to save them. If they die, I don’t think he will be able to live with himself.”

 

“I will go check in on them,” Brad agreed. “Nurse Emma is going to hang around until I get back. I have a specialist coming in to help me figure out the best course of treatment. I promised him that I wouldn’t leave his children without a father; I can’t break that promise.”

 

“Gibbs,” Brad turned to run into the older man. “I’m going to go check on the children.”

 

“Just came from there,” Gibbs sighed. “Miles is going to be fine; he needs some oxygen, but he will recover. Molly is in critical condition; they aren’t sure she is going to make it. This is going to be Baltimore all over again.”

 

“Baltimore?” Brad questioned. “I don’t understand.”

 

“When Tony was in college, he rescued a young boy from a fire.” Rubbing his head, Gibbs headed to the closest chair to sit down. “The little boy’s four-year-old sister was trapped in one of the other rooms. He tried to get to her, but the fire was spreading too quickly; he barely got himself and Jason out. The little girl died in the fire; screaming for help the whole time Tony was carrying Jason out.”

 

“Oh God,” Brad sighed. “Emma will be close; I will be back. Let me check on her, see if we can find someone with more experience in this that can do us a favor. I will worry about Tony and Molly, I need you to worry about Tad. He doesn’t want to leave this hallway. Secretary Porter took him to the bathroom, but only because Jimmy was willing to stay with him.”

 

“Go,” Gibbs pointed. “I will manage with my grandson.”

 

“Grandpa!” Tad hurried to his grandpa with a juice box in his hand. “Sarah wouldn’t bring me back unless I had some juice.”

 

“Thank you,” Gibbs nodded at SecNav. “She’s right, pumpkin. You have to take care of yourself because when you daddy is awake, we are going to need your help to make him rest. You have to be strong for him. I know it’s hard, but we can do this together.”

 

“Thank you, Madame Sarah.” Tad hugged her. “I’m sowee that I was gwumpy.”

 

“It’s okay,” Sarah kissed Tad’s head. “Will you come home with me? You need to get some sleep and I need someone to cuddle with.”

 

“No,” Tad walked over to the glass door that led to his daddy’s room. “I needs to be here. We’ze DiNozzo’s and we don’ts leaves nobuddy behinds.”

 

“Gibbs,” Taft came off the elevator out of breath. “I came as soon as Dr. Cranston called; are you okay?”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs pointed to the ICU room. “It’s not good. I don’t know if I can do all of this without him.”

 

“What can I do?” Cyril questioned softly, looking up to see Tad standing at the glass door wiping his tears. Standing up, Cyril walked over to his little friend. “Tad?” Cyril stooped down only to find the little boy pulled away. “You okay?”

 

“Cereal? I don’t want my daddy to die,” wiping his nose on his sleeve, the little boy was so broken. “Tee-Nozzo is in there with my Uncle Jalmers; they is taking care of him. I wish I could snuggle with him. We sweep bestest when we snuggle.”

 

“I wish you could too,” Taft sat on the floor next to the door, out of the way. “Are you going to stay here all night?”

 

“I have to have his six,” Tad looked at Cyril with a flash of anger in his eyes. “He needs me.”

 

“What if you told him where you were going to go before you went?” Taft suggested looking to Gibbs, relieved to see that Grace had arrived to help. “We could let him know you are going to go get something in that belly of yourself to eat. Then we could come back, check on him, then head to the respite room so you can sleep a little bit.”

 

“How far is that?” Tad looked at his friend.

 

“It’s really close,” Taft pointed to the hallway. “You go down that hallway and turn right. I bet if you wanted to, you could come down and check on him then go back to sleep. If he needs you, someone can come get you. I know that you have a big family with lots of love in it. I think that everyone is going to take turns sitting with your dad so they can watch him for you.”

 

“Is it okay that I am scared, Cereal?” The little boy was shaking, his legs getting weaker the longer he stood. “That was a weally big fire.”

 

“It’s okay,” Taft found himself struggling not to cry. “Do you think it would be okay if we go tell your dad that we are going to go get something to eat?”

 

“Could you carry me?” Tad looked at his friend with huge tears in his eyes. “My wegs are weally wobbly. I don’t thinks they will move.”

 

“I can,” Cyril stood and picked up the little boy. Taking him inside Tony’s room, he prayed silently as the little boy told his daddy exactly what he was going to do.

 

“Cereal’s gots me, daddy. He knows about little boys so don’t you worry. Uncle Jalmers is staying and Gwandpa is in the hall with Gwace. Sweet dreams, my daddy, I love you to the moon and back.” Kissing his daddy’s cheek, Tad turned to put his arms around Cyril’s neck. He held in all the tears until they got into the hallway. 

 

“Let’s get these two to the respite room,” Grace said softly as she rubbed Tad’s back. “Gibbs needs to rest, Jimmy is going to sit with Tony. Ducky is next and then Tim. By then, Gibbs can come back. I’m going to help set up a schedule between family and friends. We’re going to get someone over to the house to get them some clothing, Gibbs medications and someone need to look after Nemo.”

 

“Abbytales,” Tad sniffled. “She can takes care of Nemo.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Grace agreed. “We’ll get Abby on the job. Now, I need you to help me get your grandpa down the hallway and to take a nap. Think we can do it?”

 

“Gwandpa?” Tad turned his head away from Cyril’s neck. “I need yous to come holds me.”

 

“I promise not to let go,” Gibbs paused as he took one more look toward’s Tony’s room. “Go with Cyril, I will be there in a few minutes. I’m going to hit the head. I will be right there, I promise.”

 

“He’s exhausted,” Taft whispered as Tad’s body went limp in his arms. 

 

“I’m giving you two minutes,” Grace whispered. “Then I’m coming in after you.”

 

Gibbs splashed some cold water on his face trying to pull himself together. The events of the night flashed back through his mind. The sound of glass breaking as Tony jumped from the second story. The look of pain on his face; the feeling of loss when they put him in the ambulance. His heart hadn’t hurt like this since he lost Kelly. Sliding down the wall, Gibbs sat sobbing and praying for his surrogate son. 

 

“We’re going to get you and your family through this,” Grace whispered as she sat down on the floor next to Gibbs. “He’s got a strong will to live, Gibbs. You have to realize that he’s won half the battle with that.”

 

“He’s a good father,” Gibbs looked at Grace. “Like he was born to do it. That wasn’t always the case, he used to be afraid of kids. When he met Tad, his heart just embraced him.”

 

“Tad loves his daddy very much.” Grace smiled. “There is so much love in your family, Gibbs. You need to embrace that love. Right now, we need to take care of you so you can take care of them. Will you let me at least check your vitals before we go to your family? I want to make sure you aren’t going to have another stroke.”

 

Nodding, Gibbs sighed. He gave no indication that he was going to move. Getting him to agree was more than half the battle so Grace made her way to the nurse’s station to get what she needed. Checking him over, she was concerned by his state of health. Making up her mind to get Taft involved, the psychiatrist eased her patient off the floor and guided him to his family.

 

“Grandpa!” “All three children hugged him tight. “You need to get some rest,” Gianna motioned to the bed. “You get inside; we will snuggle with you.”

 

“I want everyone to sleep,” Grace pulled the blankets over the family. “We’re going to be right outside the door. If you need anything just call out to someone.”

 

“Cereal?” Gabe called to their friend. “You take care of my gunnypa; he’s precious just like daddy.”

 

“I can do that,” Taft nodded around tears. 

 

“Hey,” Brad eased his way into the respite area. “The specialist is in with Molly and then he is headed to Tony’s room after that. I will give you a report when we know something.”

 

“Prognosis?” Taft pushed.

 

Shaking his head, Brad’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

TBC

 

Holy cow! I haven't cried so hard writing a chapter! WHOA!


	4. Chapter 4

Miles spent a week in the hospital with the DiNozzo family in and out of his room keeping him occupied while he recovered. During the recovery, he had not been allowed to see his sister so they had made the decision not to tell him about Tony or Molly’s condition.

 

Miles sat on the bench in the hallway waiting for Children’s Services to pick him up. The tears flowed freely; they wouldn’t let him see his sister. In fact, the nurse told him that he probably wouldn’t see her again. If she survived, they would be placed in different foster homes.

 

“Miles?” Gibbs moved to sit by the boy. “Why all the tears?”

 

“They won’t let me see Molly,” the little boy gasped as he wrapped himself around Gibbs’ middle. “They said I will never see her again we will be in different foster homes. This is why we didn’t tell nobody!”

 

“Tell what?” Gibbs pushed gently.

 

“That mom and dad left us all by ourselves,” Miles sighed. “We got home from school there was a note saying good-bye. We had angels so we didn’t tell nobody so we could stay together.”

 

“Gianna says that you were doing much better,” Gibbs rubbed the young boy’s back. “You had food, you were clean and so were your clothes.”

 

“That is because our angel left us everything we needed to be all those things,” Miles started sobbing. “I want to see her, Mr. Gibbs. What if she dies? I need to tell her stuff.”

 

“Wait right here,” Gibbs stood. “You don’t go with anyone or anywhere until I come back. You understand? I am going to go get a friend of mine that can help me see if you can get in to Molly.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Miles nodded. “I won’t move a muscle.”

 

Gibbs soon returned with Brad. “This is my friend, Dr. Pitt. He’s going to check on Gianna, see if it is okay for you to go in. He is going to explain a few things before we go in.”

 

Brad returned few moments later. “I told her that you wanted to see her. Her heart rate picked up a little bit, which is great. We have oxygen going into her nose and mouth with a mask. She’s unconscious; that means she is sleeping but I think she can hear you. It not a coma; she’s too responsive to painful stimuli for it to be a coma.”

 

“Okay,” Miles took Gibbs’ hand. “I have to be brave for Molly.”

 

Gibbs felt like his world was going to crumble as he laid eyes upon the ill child. She looked so tiny, frail and lifeless. The little girl that had played dress up, that looked like a princess just days before was barely alive. 

 

“Molly?” Miles called softly. “It’s me. I’m okay, I didn’t die. We both got out of the fire because of Tony. We have angels and heroes now, Molly. You have to get better because I don’t want to be in a foster home thinking about you being sick and dead. They said that we have to go into foster care now but they don’t think we can be together in the same house. I am really scared, I need you to wake up and tell me it will be okay.”

 

“She’s trying to wake up,” Brad smiled. “Keep talking to her, Miles. I am going to be outside the door, you let me know if you need me.”

 

“Please Molly,” Miles sobbed. “You have to wake up; I need you.”

 

Molly’s hand searched for her brother’s hand. Gibbs saw it, immediately pointing it out to Miles. “That’s it, Molly. You fight, princess. Prove these doctors wrong. Come on baby, you can do this.”

 

Molly’s eyes opened, although unfocused, they landed on her brother. “Hi,” her voice was weak. 

 

“Brad!” Gibbs yelled sending the doctor into the room. “She’s awake.”

 

Miles and Gibbs were ushered from the room, their hearts pounding so hard in their chest. Both were excited but worried, what if she was just waking up to say good-bye?

 

“What’s going on?” Gianna asked as she came down the hallway with her Aunt Breena and Uncle Taft.

 

“She’s awake,” Gibbs said softly. “Doctors are checking her over.”

 

“It’s still anyone’s guess,” Brad said softly as he stood with the group. “She’s fighting, she’s improving. I’ve seen good, turn bad, quickly.”

 

“Aunt Breena? Could you take Miles to my brothers? He needs to get some sleep. Uncle Taft, think you could check my grandpa over? He’s wobbling on his feet.”

 

“Come on sweetie,” Breena held out her hand for Miles while Taft moved to Gibbs side. 

 

Picking up his wrist, Taft measured his friend’s pulse. “Come on, sweetie.” Taft teased. “Let’s get you some food and see how you do. You have to try to eat something.”

 

“Go ahead in,” Brad pointed to the book in Gianna’s hand. “You almost done with it?”

 

“We have three chapters left,” Gia smiled. “Is it okay if I talk to her too? I want her to know stuff.”

 

“Want me to come?” Brad offered, he loved these children. Gianna had always been special to his heart and she loved her Uncle Brad. “I will be quiet.”

 

“Could you maybe just listen outside the door for a while,” Gianna hugged her uncle. “We need to have a woman to woman talk.”

 

“Hi,” Molly smiled at Gianna. “You’ve been reading to me.”

 

“I have,” Gia smiled. “My Uncle Brad said that you and my dad can hear us so I have been reading to both of you.”

 

“Where is Tony?” Molly’s eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. He wouldn’t go when I told him to just leave me. Kept saying not again, not Amy.”

 

“My grandpa told me that story.” Gianna sighed. “My dad was walking down the street one day when he was in college and there was this fire. There were two children stuck inside the house, Jason and his four-year-old sister, Amy. Dad could get to Jason and was getting him out. They could hear his sister screaming for help but the fire was too big; my dad couldn’t get to her without getting all of them killed. He made a decision to rescue Jason. That is when he decided to become a cop then a NCIS agent.”

 

“It was like that again,” Molly nodded. “Brother and sister trapped in a fire.”

 

“Yep,” Gianna sighed. “Where were your parents?”

 

“We came home from school one day and they were gone,” Molly paused to catch her breath. “We had an angel bringing us everything we needed so we didn’t tell anyone.”

 

“My Uncle Brad says that you might die,” Gianna sighed. “I have prayed really hard that God doesn’t let you die because I like you, you are my friend. I want him to keep you here so my dad knows he did a good job. He’s in a coma right now, they are trying to fix his lungs. If you can, I think you should fight really hard to get better.”

 

“I don’t want to be in a foster home without my brother,” Molly started crying. Brad walked into the room, turned up her oxygen a little then walked back out without saying a word. He took his seat outside the door listening as his niece handled the situation.

 

“You won’t be in a foster home,” Gia smiled. “I already figured it out. We’re going to share a room. Miles and my brothers can move to a bigger room or I think my dad is loaded he could have a room built.”

 

“You think your dad would do that?” Molly wiped at her tears.

 

“He went to all the trouble to save you,” Gianna shrugged. “I can’t see him letting you go just anywhere.”

 

“She is so wise,” Rachel whispered. “How’s Molly doing?”

 

“I think, after that talk, she is going to be okay.” Brad smiled. “A family; it’s the best medicine anyone could give her. The rest, it’s baby steps but we’ll get there.”

 

“How’s Tony?” Rachel whispered. “The boys want to go see him but I told them I would check with you first.”

 

“We took the tube out this morning,” Brad smiled. “He’s still healing but he’s doing well. Every time the children have been in the room with him, we see a little improvement.”

 

“Which is why you went to the Chief of Staff so the kids could come and go as they felt the need to be with daddy.” Rachel smiled. “You are a good man, Brad. I can see why this family loves you so much.”

 

“We are going to decrease his sedation today,” Brad sighed. “We’re going to put him in a large, private room. I was going to ask Gibbs to send the kids out today; let them get a break but I think I have a better idea.”

 

Walking into Molly’s room, Brad smiled at the little girl. “How would you like to go see Tony? I think we can take you down to his new room, get you all hooked up in there. He needs you just as much as he needs his other children.”

 

“Okay,” Molly smiled. “Can Miles come too?”

 

“Of course,” Brad turned on his heels, he had plans to make and a situation to smooth over with the Chief of Staff. Luckily, he had some help with the big boss. “I can’t thank you both enough,” Brad shook Drs. Confalone and Taft’s hands. 

 

“I happen to agree with what you want to do,” Dr. Confalone smiled. “What we would like to do is borrow your office, Gibbs has really been pushing it lately. Once Tony wakes up, his life is going to tilt and be very busy.”

 

“Please,” Brad opened his door. “Whatever you need, I would like to assist, if I may.” Brad smiled. “This family means a great deal to me.”

 

Gibbs found himself on the exam table in Brad’s office before he could process much of what was happening. “You’re doing better.” Taft praised. “I still want you getting rest; I know things can be crazy but you have friends to help. We will all help you. Gibbs, you have to be a priority in all of this too.”

 

“Tony’s priority,” Gibbs stated without emotion. “Those children, they are priority.”

 

“Why don’t you two leave us alone,” Grace smiled. “Popeye and I have a few things to talk about where he likes it or not.’

 

“You haven’t called me that in a long while,” Gibbs grunted. “What do you want, Doc?”

 

“I want to make sure that you are okay,” Dr. Confalone pulled a chair over to sit. “There is a lot of emotional stuff going on in your life and I know that you don’t process that very well. I want you to know that it is okay to be emotional. That man, lying in a coma, down the hallway, is like a son to you. You have to hurt for all that he is going through; all that your family is going through.”

 

“I am furious with him,” Gibbs whispered. “He took a chance that he didn’t have to take; he almost died being so damn noble. Which is stupid because those children, they deserved to be rescued but what if he had died.”

 

“He’s doing very well,” Grace smiled. “They resolved the infection and fever quickly; they cleared his lungs. Brad, he didn’t spare any resource; he gave it his all. That man has slept three or four hours a day since Tony arrived a week ago. You are not alone in this Gibbs.”

 

“I know,” Gibbs nodded. “Can we be done? I …”

 

“I’ll walk with you,” Grace rubbed Gibbs back trying to give him a minute to get himself together. “I call dibs Shelby! That kid is a total cuddle bug; I love just snuggling with her.”

 

“You’re staying?” Gibbs stood shocked.

 

“You’ve got friends,” Grace smiled.

“Catherine is on her way,” Taft smiled. “She wants Gianna; she is bringing some things for the kids so that we can keep them entertained while we wait.”

 

Brad managed to get Molly situated before the family began to settle into the room. “When he wakes up; he’s going to be tired and confused.” Pitt explained. “We need to be gentle and quiet with him. He’s going to need gentle hugs and kisses. While we wait for him to wake up, we can read to him or just talk to him.”

 

“We could watch Magnum PI,” Gabe giggled and pulled out the DVDs that he had stashed in his bag. “He will love it.”

 

Gibbs sat at Tony’s side, his hand in that of his friend. Along with his family, they watched Magnum PI everyone waiting for Tony to chime in. 

 

“Why don’t we take everyone back to the respite room?” Rachel picked up Gabe. “They need a snack and some sleep.”

 

“Go,” Gibbs nodded. “I’m going to stay with Tony.” 

 

“We’re going to put Molly in the room next to Tony’s. I’m about five steps away in the lounge, going to get a nap. Buckeye and I need to have a chat when he wakes up.” Brad headed for the door. 

 

“I’m going to go get you some coffee and food,” Dr. Confalone leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “You need to wake up, sweetie. Gibbs really misses you.”

 

“This is the first time we have been alone in a week,” Gibbs put his hand to the side of Tony’s face. “You did good, Tony. Miles is fine; he was released from the hospital. Molly is working hard to get better; she really wants to see you. Tad has been so brave; he goes to the chapel every day to pray for you. Gabe has been bringing you and Molly rocks from the garden at home. Rachel has been taking them home to get a bath, sleep, play with Nemo. He says that you can either use them to get to heaven or throw them at the nurses that do pokies. Gianna has been reading to you every day; I think you are on the third book. I promised to take her to the book store to buy the next one in the series because you two are going to read them all again while you get better.”

 

“I’ve died,” Tony whispered. “You said a lot.”

 

“Son!” Gibbs moved to sit on the bed. “Open your eyes and look at me.” Gibbs wiped at the tears that fell. “I’m going to get Brad.”

 

“No!” Tony pulled on Jethro’s hand. “Just stay with me. It’s never just me and you.”

 

“I am so proud of you,” Gibbs sat back on the bed. “What you did... it was brave and stupid. Don’t ever do anything like that again. You can’t die before me, Tony. You don’t know what it feels like, I don’t think I could handle that again.”

 

“I’m not Kelly.” Tony whispered. “I know the feeling; every time Gianna goes to the oncologist.”

 

“I didn’t think,” Gibbs paused.

 

“Gibbs,” Tony paused to watch for the older man’s attention to be turned towards him. “I love you like a father. I understand why you are upset.”

 

“Here,” Gibbs gave Tony a spoonful of ice chips. “I love you like a son.”

 

“Hey, Sunshine.” Grace walked in with Gibbs coffee and food. “Welcome back. Now, you can help me take care of this one.”

 

“What happened?” Tony looked worried.

 

“Nothing,” Grace smiled. “It’s been an exhausting seven days, my friend. We’re so glad you are back. When you get home, that means this one can sleep in a bed that isn’t inhabited by four kids. Might be able to sleep a whole night without an elbow to the ribs or fingers up his nose.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs took a drink from the coffee that Grace brought him. “What do you think about giving Molly and Miles a home?”

 

“You’re serious?” Tony smiled. “I made up my mind on that the day we took groceries to the house. I contacted a lawyer; he was supposed to be working on finding their parents. Get them to sign away their rights.”

 

“You two,” Grace shook her head. “You are something else. I’m going to go get Dr. Pitt, get our hero checked out and a roll away brought in for you to get some sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know we had to tell this story so everyone could meet Miles and Molly but I think it's time to wrap it up in a neat little bow so we can move onto more adventures.

 

I appreciate your support and coming along for this journey. You may want to grab a tissue for this chapter. Blessings!

 

 

“Hey,” Gibbs walked into Tony’s hospital room to find him sitting by the window. “You okay? I brought you some real food and a milk shake.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Private Investigator was here; he found their parents. They are now in police custody. They couldn’t support the kids decided to leave them behind hoping that someone would find them. The mother said she knew angels would come to her babies. The father, he showed very little remorse.”

 

“How could they have been so sure?” Gibbs questioned

 

“Because Molly loves school,” Tony shrugged. “They figured the school would figure it out. That school, they didn’t figure it out. I have been thinking about that school system. I know I said I never wanted to do private schools because I didn’t want the kids to feel their education as bought, but I think we need to consider a private school.”

 

“Did they sign their rights away for the kids?” Gibbs watched Tony nod without even turning around. “We’re adding to our family?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony whispered. “Could you call an architect? We need to do an addition to the house; I think I know what I want to do but I need to talk to someone that can do the design.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “We could work on some sketches for when they come take a look. Get what’s on your mind down on paper.”

 

“Are you okay with this?” Tony whispered. “Sometimes, I feel as if I ask a lot of you without asking. I don’t want you to ever feel that I am taking advantage of you, Boss. I keep making decisions that mean we add another mouth, another dependent, another education, another life to form. It’s seemed as natural as breathing and I never consider you.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs pulled a chair over to sit with his boy. “Every step of this journey, I have been on willingly. I would walk through fire with you and for you when it comes to do right by those children. You, all of you, saved my life on so many levels.” 

 

“I want to say thank you,” Tony smiled. “More than that, I want to show you how grateful I am. I want to give the boys your room. I want to do an addition that is for you. I want to give you a brand new bedroom, a brand new bathroom that is totally updated so on the days when you are too tired to fully function it works for you. I want to give you a special place that you can spend with the boys doing whatever it is you want to do. I want to give you a room that opens onto a porch that gives you a place to just recharge.”

 

“Thank you, Tony.” Gibbs knew better than to try to reason with the man at his side. “You’re going to come sit with me on my porch to unwind and relax?”

 

“I’ll even stock the beer in the kitchen area of your place,” Tony laughed. “Have to hide it from the boys.”

 

“Best keep it in my shop then,” Gibbs nodded. “Grandpa will keep his fridge and cupboards stocked for his little men.”

 

“Until the renovations are done,” Tony sighed. “We are going to need to do some rearranging. Maybe put Shelby in with Gianna and put Molly and Miles in her room but run a divider down the center to give them privacy.”

 

“We miss you at home,” Gibbs sighed. “How much longer? Did Brad say?”

 

“How about noon today?” Pitt walked into the hospital room. “Your latest scans are good. I am very pleased with your oxygen levels and blood work. I think you’ll sleep better at home than you do here. I know you’ll eat better; I wouldn’t want to eat the slop that they serve long term either.”

 

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Gibbs made a quick call to the one person that he knew would make sure everything at home was ready for his son to come home. “Hi, I need your help. Tony’s coming home at noon. In the desk, in the den, there is a credit card. Could you go grocery shopping? Healthy but tasty, he’s lost a lot of weight. I owe you, one.”

 

“Boss?” Tony looked confused. “Palmer?”

 

“No,” Gibbs smiled. “His triplets have chicken pox. I don’t want any of them around you or our kids.”

 

“We sound like an old married couple when we say it that way,” Tony laughed. “I’m really proud of my family. Every single one of you.”

 

“Let’s get you one last check-up while Gibbs makes some more phone calls,” Brad started to listen to Tony’s lungs. “Then I will help your scrawny butt get dressed and ready to go.”

 

“Hi,” Gibbs sighed. “Can you do me a favor? Stop at the lumber yard that is on the way to our house, grab those guys. They need work and I need help. We need to move Shelby into Gianna’s room. The two spare beds from the den into that room. Then, I need to talk to them about an idea I have to see if it can be done. Ask them to bring their youngest, he’s a starving building designer.”

 

“Grandpa?” Tad came struggling down the hallway wearing his best suit and tie with a bag that was almost as big as him. “Can you help me?”

 

“You look so handsome! What’s the occasion?” Gibbs started to pick up the bag only to have Tad stop him.

 

“I want to help,” Tad tugged. “I just need some muscle on it. Aunt Emma helped me and then she had to go help a sick person.”

 

“Oh,” Gibbs grabbed a strap to take some weight off. “Is that better?”

 

“Yes,” Tad nodded. “Do I look okay? Is my tie straight?”

 

“It is and you look dashing! Why are you all dressed up?” Gibbs was so in love with being a grandpa that sometimes the emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“My daddy is coming home today!” Tad started down the hallway tugging the bag. “We have to get going.”

 

“Hold on,” Gibbs snickered. “Uncle Brad is checking your dad over then he can get going. What’s in the bag?”

 

“Clothes for him to wear home,” Tad wiped the sweat from his forehead. “This is hard work.”

 

The room door opened, Tad quickly pulled his bag into the room and dropped in inside the door. For the first time in three weeks, his dad was free of wires and tubes. He had missed him so much. Tony opened his arms as his eyes danced with pure joy at the sight of his handsome boy. “You look dashing my boy.”

 

“Daddy?” Tad paused not really sure what to do. He didn’t want to ruin his suit or how handsome he looked. It was a very special day but he really, really wanted his dad.

“I have missed you so much,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Grandpa!” Tad started wiggling. “Help me, I got get out of this monkey suit.”

 

Gibbs laughed when he unbuttoned his grandson’s shirt. The little guy had come prepared, he wore shorts and a tank top under his clothing. Once he could move freely, the little boy jumped into his daddy’s arms. He sobbed and sobbed, Tony holding him tight as he cried.

 

Almost distraught himself, Tony tried rocking his son and talking to him. He rubbed his back and shushed him but the little boy just wouldn’t stop crying. “Baby, you have to tell me what is wrong?”

 

“You,” Tad wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Daddy!”

 

“I’m right here, Tad. It’s okay, baby. Calm down before you get sick, you’re worrying me. Daddy’s going to get Uncle Brad, I want to make sure you are okay.”

 

“He’s going to be okay,” Grace said softly as she walked the rest of the way into the room. “Tony, he saw you in that fire, he watched you jump out that window. He sat in that hallway for the better part of two weeks watching your door telling everyone he was watching your six.”

 

“I didn’t know,” Tony started to cry. 

 

“Listen to me,” Grace moved to the side of the bed motioning for Gibbs to get them some ice water. “What you did was very heroic and selfless; you saved the lives of two very precious children. Your own children have had so much loss in their life; their constants have been you and Gibbs. You are their best friend; he thought his best friend was going to die.”

 

“You don’t go to heaven for a really long time!” Tad sobbed. “I can’t have another angel; I want my daddy.”

 

“You have him, baby boy. Look at your dad; do you see his eyes?” Grace tried to gently coach the little boy. “Can you feel him breathing while he holds you?”

 

“Yes,” Tad sniffed. “I can Dr. Grace.”

 

“Good,” there was a slight pause while the doctor tried to steel her own emotions. “That’s what life feels like, Tad. Your dad is very much alive and he is going to work really hard to stay that way for a very long time.”

 

“You promise, daddy?” Tad mumbled in Tony’s neck. “You got to promise me.”

 

“I promise,” Tony whispered. “Why did you come dressed in your suit today?”

 

“Because it’s the most important day,” Tad wiped at his tears. “My daddy is coming home today that is most important. When you go home, you are going to your room and to sleep in your bed so you can get stronger. After your nap, I have a snack for you then you are going to watch a movie with me in your bed.”

 

“What about the other kids,” Tony questioned. “Molly, Miles, Gianna, Gabe and Shelby?”

 

“They are with Uncle Gemcity for two more days,” Tad snuggled closer. “You are all mine; I am the best person to take care of you. It’s a really big job but Grandpa Ducky says I am very qualified for the job.”

“Is grandpa allowed to be there?” Tony questioned softly. “I don’t know if he would like being away from you very long.”

 

“He’s going to be there, Cereal is going to be there, Dr. Grace is coming.” Tad giggled. “She wants to watch Finding Nemo with me! Boy is she in for a real shock when she meets Nemo.”

 

“That she is,” Tony laughed, looking up to see Grace’s eyes dance with excitement. “I think she is kind of excited to watch movies with you.”

 

“Dr. Grace?” Tad turned his head towards his friend. “I have a girlfriend. We’re in a very serious relationship.”

 

“Oh,” there was a brief moment of confusion until Gibbs whispered Rachel Cranston in her ear. “Well, from what I hear, Rachel is very happy to have you for a boyfriend.”

 

“I am very happy,” Rachel smiled as she walked into the room.

 

“Rachel!” Tad wiggled off the bed and ran to his lady. “Look! All the wires and tubes are gone! I can hug him and hold him just like you said.”

 

“I see that,” Rachel picked up Tad’s hand. “Do you think he’s ready to go soon? We have a bunch of stuff at the house waiting for him. I got all the stuff you asked for.”

 

“You’re the best,” Tad hugged his lady. “Do you know Dr. Grace? She’s a head shrinker like you and she’s really cool like you too. She helped take care of my grandpa and me.”

 

“What happened to grandpa?” Tony questioned his son. This was the second time that a reference was made that Gibbs had been unwell while he was in the coma; he needed to get to the bottom of it.

 

“Well,” Tad crawled up on the bed to sit on his dad’s legs. “His heart got all wobbly because he was worried about you. The guy loves you, man. Well, he got so wobbly that Dr. Grace and Cereal had to put him to bed and he snuggled with all us kids. Dr. Grace got it all taken care of, dad! Wait until you see her work her magic with him! She takes no shit! Aww man! I haven’t had to put a dollar in the swear jar in two months.”

 

“Grace,” Tony reached out his hand. “Thank you for taking care of my family while I was resting.”

 

“Resting!” Tad shook his head. “My butt got sore watching your six. They really need better chairs out there. You weren’t resting, you were in a coma. Daddy, you almost died. Don’t you ever, never, ever in the universe do something like that again! You’re lucky I don’t put you in time out, mister!”

 

“Hey!” Tony snickered. “You were just crying about this ten minutes ago.”

 

“That was then,” Tad sighed. “This is now. I have a lot of emotions to process; it’s a grieving process, dad. The psychological manifestations of what this has done to me may stay with me for a long time. I’m going to probably need to talk it out with Dr. Grace. I just hope when we’re all done my head isn’t too damn small. I’ll look like a darn cartoon character.”

 

“Another curse word!” Tony gasped.

 

“I only have a $5 bill.” Tad explained. “We don’t make change from the swear jar, I have to get my money’s worth.”

 

“What do you say? Should we go home?” Tony eyed the bag his son brought. “I’m tired and hungry. I really want to snuggle.”

 

“Let’s go,” Tad sighed. 

 

Gibbs stayed behind to help Tony change. “I am proud of you for what you did. You took something that was morally heinous and turned it into a journey of righteousness for this family. New members and existing members, friends both new and old. We’ve grown Tony because you put the lives of two children first without a thought of your own.”

 

“I can’t wait to see what stories we have to tell now that our family has expanded.” Tony smiled. “Let’s go home, Boss.”

 

The end…


End file.
